Is it too much?
by Channitut
Summary: Lady Germany is tired of men not looking in her eyes. Then she meets Finland. Is he really different? This will be sillier, than it looks like.
1. Chapter 1

Is it too much?

Chapter 1

"You will look me in the eyes or despair!" Lady Germany screams. She stares evilly at the now unconscious Italy. It annoys her, how he looked at her chest, not her face no better than Denmark.

She notices that Denmark is standing right next Italy with his Nordic "buddies" Finland and Sweden. He is complaining about his broken hand. It's his own fault, that bastard!

As Lady Germany's anger disappear she notices, Finland is holding a sign. The sign says: "Women should be respected, Lady Germany should be feared!". He even underlined feared. What a nice guy!, Lady Germany thinks.

Lady Germany ignores Finland. She doesn't want to talk him, as long as he's standing with Denmark and Italy. She has never experienced any problems with Sweden. She turns her back to the guys.

Sweden sighs. He grabs Italy's collar and drags him along the ground. "Come, Denmark." He says. "We're going to my place to get your hand bandaged." Denmark follows Sweden.

Finland don't move. Eventually Lady Germany turns around. She stares piercingly at Finland, and she is pleased to see that he returns the stare.

Finland waves awkwardly with his sign. Lady Germany smiles at the signs text. " The sign.." Lady Germany begins. Finland looks at the sign and nods encouragingly.

"Did you make it?" Lady Germany asks. Finland nods. He holds the sign against her begging her to take it.

"I like it." Lady Germany says. Finland nods.

"Can I.." Lady Germany begins, but she stops herself. It was a stupid idea, Finland would never give her the sign, she thinks to herself. She tries to pass the sign back to Finland, but he refuses to take it. He just waves with his knife.

" Is it for me?" Lady Germany asks. Finland nods.

"Thank you." Lady Germany says. She's deeply touched by the present. She sends Finland a shy smile that causes her face to loosen up a little. She turns around and runs as fast as she can.

Finland stands back, a slight blush is spreading on his cheeks.

A/N A satw fanfic! Yay. It's only the first chapter, and it's embarrassingly short. I don't care! I support Finland/Lady Germany. This is fun. It's a long time since, I have written a fanfic. The next chapter will have somebody eating paper in it. I just decided that now.


	2. Chapter 2

Is it too much?

Chapter 2

Finland sits in the Nordic house in his room. He has spend all day shaking his head and waving his knife. That's his way objecting to Sweden's stupid dinner party plans. He's hosting one in a week. Some sort of Nordic celebration thing, everybody is invited.

Finland hates dinner parties. He only shows up because of the free booze. And maybe she will be there. Maybe they could drink, maybe they could dance, maybe they could even talk. No! That would be to much.

I could write her a letter, Finland thinks. He looks around and realises he don't have any paper or pencils. He decides to steal some paper and a pencil from Sweden. He leaves the room.

Outside of his room Finland sneaks across the hall to Sweden's room. He places his ear against the wooden door. He can hear Sweden snoring through the door. He remembers Sweden is a heavy sleeper and decides to take the risk.

He gently opens the door. It doesn't creak. Finland carefully walks in. His heart is pumping. Sweden is lying in his bed snoring. Finland sneaks over to Sweden's desk. He quickly grabs some sheets of paper and a pencil.

A marker is lying on the desk. Finland can't resist the temptation. He grabs the marker and quietly walks over to the sleeping Sweden. He opens the marker and draws a large moustache on Sweden's face. He sniggers evilly. He places the marker at the desk and leaves the room.

Back in his room Finland places himself on his bed. He takes the paper and the pencil and starts writing. "Dear Lady Germany" He starts. No, it sounds to formal!, Finland thinks. He takes another sheet of paper.

Finland starts writing. Yet again, he is unsatisfied. He tears it up and starts over. Again and again. Finland is surprised, he has any paper left. Then, finally, he has found the perfect words: "To Lady Germany. I hope you come to Sweden's party. We can meet there. Finland." Now I just need to give it to her, Finland thinks.

The door opens. Denmark enters the room. "Perkele!" Finland mutters. He should've locked the door.

"We're eating now. It's Iceland and Norway, who's cooking, so it's probably fishy sheep balls. Wait! What is that?" Denmark asks as he notices the paper, Finland is holding in his hands.

Finland shakes his head and waves with his knife, but Denmark isn't scared. He walks towards Finland. He reaches out to grab the paper, but Finland immediately stuffs the paper in his mouth. Finland chews and swallows.

Finland takes his knife. He waves is rapidly. He points at Denmark and then the door. Denmark gets the point and hurriedly leaves.

Finland looks around for another sheet of paper, but he has used all of them. Perkele!

A/N Interesting. I think, Finland has a crush. Sister Sweden will not be amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Is it too much?

Chapter 3

Finland steals yet another sheet of paper from Sweden. He quickly scribbles the note to Lady Germany. Now he just needs a chance of delivering the note to Lady Germany.

Finland decides to take a walk around the Nordic house. He needs some inspiration on how to deliver the note Lady Germany.

Finland enters the living-room. Denmark is in the living-room. He is putting the invitations to Sweden's dinner-party in envelopes. Finland sees this as a perfect opportunity.

Finland sneaks his note to Lady Germany in an envelope together with the normal invitation. Then he seals the envelope. After that he steals one of Denmark's beers, then he leaves the room fast.

Finland decides to go outside and look a bit on the night sky. The moon is full tonight. He takes a sip of his bottle and stares at the full moon. He sits in silence for a while.

Suddenly Sister Sweden comes outside. She places herself next to Finland and puts her arm around her.

"The full moon is pretty." Sister Sweden says. Finland nods.

"You missed dinner, but there is still leftovers." She says.

"Don't you want to come inside?" She asks. Finland shakes his head.

"You know what, the full moon makes me want to do to you?" Sister Sweden whispers suggestively into Finland's ear. She gets up and is ready to go inside. She waits a second for Finland.

"Aren't you coming?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"You're impossible. I'll go find Denmark." Sister Sweden says and walks off.

Finland stares at the full moon and thinks of Lady Germany. What a girl! He only knows her by reputation, but he wants to get to know her. The real her. He hopes, she feels the same way.

Finland takes another sip of his bottle. Lady Germany probably doesn't feel like him, he thinks. All his efforts are probably wasted. Yet there is hope that she might feel the same way.

A/N So I wrote a third chapter. I was planning on doing it sooner, but I didn't. Sorry to the one person who read this. So..um.. I really like the semi-canon pairing Sister Sweden/Finland, but since I saw the comic with Lady Germany and Finland holding a sign, I've thought, they were perfect for each other. I also support Sister Japan/Germany and Denmark/Everybody.


End file.
